Little Childhood Crushes::
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [Complete] Little three years old Sasuke has a crush on someone for the first time. How his family will react about this? What if he wasn't fall in love on just one person?
1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or all the idea

**Author's note:**

Hizashi and Yondaime didn't die. All the families had nice relationships. And Naruto was Yondaime's son.

**Summary:**

Three years old Sasuke has a crush for the first time. How his family will react about this new feeling little Sasuke has? **This is not SasuNeji.**

**TWO / THREE SHOTS**

**.:O:.LITTLE CHILDHOOD CRUSHES.:O:.**

**--First Meeting: Milky Eyes--**

Four years old Neji was walking in park with his blue yukata. He bored. His father had brought him to park, but when they arrived his father met with a certain man called Nara and had a long chit-chat with him. Neji had being told to play with the man's son. But, when he invited him, he went to the bench and slept. Oh, how Neji missed his friends. Hinata-sama, Gaara-san, Shino-san, Naruto, Temari-san and Kankurou-san. He missed them so much. Neji walked towards the flower garden. He hated flower but he thought may be Hinata would happy if he brought one. Then, he picked one. Unfortunately, his tie lost in the flower garden. He searched it but didn't find it. Neji gave up, it wasn't so important anyway. Neji sat on the near bench, he looked at the flower he held. Small but beautiful. May be like flower wouldn't be so bad. It's just flower, why must he hate it? He smiled. Yes, that wasn't bad. He thought to like flower now. Then, suddenly a ball stopped in front of him. He stared at the ball.

_What's this? A ball?_

He confused, where the ball came from? It couldn't be the sky, right? Neji thought as he looked up.

"Gomen nacai, thatc my bo! (Translate: Gomen Nasai. That's my ball!)." He heard somebody yelled.

He turned and found a raven-hair boy running to him. He wore blue shirt. Then, he stopped in front of Neji, panted.

"Here." Neji handed the ball.

"Aligato (Arigatou)." Answered the boy as he took it.

"Hn." Replied Neji.

Neji turned back to continue his last activity. But, the boy didn't go and stared at him.

Neji frowned, "Nani?" he asked, a little annoyed.

Neji could see the boy's eyes brightened then the boy took Neji's hand and held it tight, the boy stared at Neji in awe face for minutes, then all of sudden he said, "Pleace, mary me. (Please, marry me)." Proposed the boy.

Shing

Shing

Shing

Hyuuga Neji became black.

Neji blanked, _Marry him? Doesn't he know I'm a guy?_

"N…"

Before Neji could answer him, a guy came.

"Sasuke. Do you find the ball?" the guy asked.

Neji looked at the guy, "Itachi-san?"

Itachi looked at him, "Oh, Hi, Neji-kun. Ogenki desu ka?" Itachi smiled as he ruffled Neji's hair.

"Hai, genki desu." Neji answered.

Then, they could feel someone stared at them. They turned to Sasuke.

"Ah, right. You haven't met Sasuke, have you?"

"…"

Itachi smiled, "This is my little brother, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Hyuuga Neji." Itachi introduced.

Sasuke just stared at Neji with bright eyes. Itachi and Neji sweatdropped.

"Uhm…Itachi-san…I gotta go now. Otou-san may be searching me." Neji said.

"Uh…yeah…We must go home, too. C'mon Sasuke. Ja, Neji-kun." Itachi waved as he walked away with Sasuke in his arm.

Then, Neji backed to his father.

**XxMeanwhile - the Uchiha brothersxX**

Sasuke couldn't blink. Itachi sweatdropped…again.

"Sasuke…doushita?" Itachi asked as he ruffled Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke stared at him in daydreaming eyes, "Nii-can…Neji is a beaucifu name, icin it? (Nii-san…Neji is a beautiful name, isn't it?)"

"Huh?" Itachi frowned.

"Ich means Cpin, light?" (It means spin, right?)"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Uh…may be."

_I think It was what Hizashi-san's said._

"Un! Co Ich means…Neji is tce centa…of a cpin, light? (Un! So, it means Neji is the center of a spin, right?)" Sasuke asked again, finally finished his statement.

"Nii-san doesn't know, Sasuke." Itachi answered as he smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh…" then Sasuke backed daydreaming again.

**XxTomorrow in Uchiha Compound in Beautiful MorningxX**

Fugaku and Itachi were eating as Mikoto was doing the dishes. They looked at Sasuke who was daydreaming.

"Itachi, what happen to your brother?" Fugaku asked.

"I don't know. He has been like that since we backed from park." Itachi answered.

"Hm…"

"Does our little son fall in love with someone?" Mikoto asked.

Fugaku and Itachi coughed.

"Mikoto…he's just 3 years old." Fugaku replied.

Then, suddenly Sasuke turned to them, almost made them jump, but being Uchiha they didn't.

Sasuke came near Itachi and Fugaku.

"Tou-can, Nii-can! Licen! (Tou-san, Nii-san! Listen!)." He called.

"Hm?"

"I've foundeded… (Me: I did it on purpose, ehe) 'girl in my cream' (I've found 'girl in my dream')." He shouted.

"Who?" Itachi and Fugaku asked in unison.

_A little kid has a crush? Ceh!_

"Ce has wait eye! (She has white eyes!)" Sasuke answered.

_A Hyuuga?_

"Let Tou-san guess. Is the little girl you said named Hinata?" Fugaku guessed.

Sasuke confused, "Cinata? Who?" he asked.

Fugaku blanked.

"So, who, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he ate.

"Un! Cyuuga Neji! The gil I met yecerday! (Un! Hyuuga Neji! The girl I met yesterday!)" Sasuke answered.

The Uchihas blanked.

**TBC…**


	2. Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**A/N: **Sorry, for long not to update. I'd made it. But, my flash disc got virus, again. So, I must retype. Anyway have fun to read and feel free to review.

**.O:.Little Childhood Crushes:.O.**

**++Second Meeting: At Picnic++**

Fugaku dropped his chopstick, Itachi blurted all his food and Mikoto dropped all dishes she was doing...

"Well…could you repeat it again, Sasuke?"

"I fell in lope…wich Cyuuga Neji!" Sasuke repeated.

Then. Mikoto fainted.

"Waa! Mikoto!"

"Kaa-san!"

"?" Little Sasuke confused, didn't know what he did to his beloved mother.

**XxMeanwhile – Hyuuga CompoundxX**

Today, the Aburame, Nara, Yamanaka, Akamichi, Inuzuka, Haruno even Hokage and Kazekage came.

"Well…it seems like today is not your day, Hyuuga-sama. Four of a kind." Arashi (Yondaime Hokage) said sarcastically.

"Well…that's must be my word. Straight Flush!" Hiashi said as he showed his cards.

Hizashi chuckled, "He...he…look and cry guys! Royal Straight Flush!!" Hizashi cried.

They blanked for a while, then…"Cheating! How could you get Royal Straight Flush 6 times in a row??!!" Inoichi protested.

"Well…I'm not. Beside, it was Shibi who shuffled the cards…" Hizashi replied in sing-a-song voice.

"Argh! You damn bastard Hizashi!" Inoichi cried as he threw his card.

"Are you sure you aren't cheating?" Gin (Yondaime Kazekage) asked.

"Oh, Gin. You hurt my heart. How could you suspect your old friend?" Hizashi said playfully.

"I never remember I had a friend like you."

Hizashi stared at him then he continued, "Whateva. Quick, pay me now!" Hizashi said as he pouted.

"Argh…I'm going to bankrupt!" Inuzuka Takuya cried.

"Hmm…this game is silly." Hiashi commented as he drank his tea.

Hizashi stared at him as he took all his money, "Yeah, you said that, because you never win, Hiashi."

"Urusai."

"Hiashi, Hizashi." Suddenly, Shibi called.

"What's it, Shibi?"

Shibi glared at them, and then all of them tried to hear outside. Suddenly, they heard a familiar footstep. They cleaned all the mess with their fastest speed, then back to their seat and drank their tea again. Like nothing had ever happened.

Not long after that, the door opened and a Hyuuga stood there.

All of them stood and bowed.

"Konichiwa, Hoshi-sama / Otou-sama."

Then, the Hyuuga, Hoshi gestured them to seat as he sat as well.

"How is Hinata, Hiashi?" He asked as a servant brought him a tea.

"Well…she's very healthy, otou-sama." Hiashi answered.

"Hm. Where is she?"

"She's playing with Neji and her friends in the garden, now."

"Talking about Neji, how is his school?" Hoshi asked suddenly.

"Hai, otou-sama. Neji is on the first place in his school and has improved his Byakugan."

"Very good." Hoshi praised.

After he took a sip, he continued, "Hiashi." He called.

"Hai, otou-sama." Hiashi replied.

"About the picnic you asked yesterday. I allow you to go." Hoshi replied.

"Wow! Thanks Hoshi-sama!" Arashi shouted happily, but stopped when he felt all of them stared of them.

"Gomen nasai." He said as he grinned and rubbed his head.

Hoshi stared at him, "Arashi."

"Yes, Hoshi-sama?"

"I think I've warned not to talk like that." Hoshi said as he glared at him.

"Sorry, for my rudeness, Hoshi-sama. I…I'd just forgot." Arashi tried to apologize.

"Hm. You better not do it another time."

"Hai, Hoshi-sama."

After he nodded, Hoshi stood up, "Very well. I must go now. Have a nice day." Hoshi said as he went out.

"Have a nice day, too, Hoshi-sama / Otou-sama." They bowed. Then the door closed.

"Phew. Almost." Arashi sighed.

"If he found out we're gambling in his house, he will kill us."

"No. He will slice us to pieces." Hizashi added.

"Well…absolutely." Hiashi replied.

Inoichi sat up, "Well then. We better tell our wives about the picnic."

"You're right."

"Hey, why don't we invite Fugaku, too?" Takuya asked suddenly.

Hiashi frowned, "Inviting the Uchiha?"

"Well…that's not too bad. Okay, Shikaku. Go and call Fugaku." Haruno Kenji commanded.

"Mendokusee…" Shikaku protested as he pulled out his cellular phone.

**XxFFXX**

"Wow, what a nice sakura." Hikari, Hiashi's wife, praised.

"I wonder why Fugaku hasn't arrived yet." Kenji said as he looked at his watch.

Arashi shrugged his shoulder.

Not long after that, Fugaku, with his family of course, came.

"Fugaku! Kochira kochira!" Arashi called.

"What took you so long?" Arashi asked as Fugaku, Mikoto, and Itachi who carried Sasuke, sat down.

"Hm…"

**FLASHBACK**

All of the Uchiha dressed quickly, after Fugaku received a phone from Shikaku. But, little Sasuke couldn't used his dressed neatly, so Mikoto fixed it. As she did it, Fugaku and Itachi were waiting outside.

"Kaa-can…were ar we going cu? (Kaa-san…where are we going to?)" Little Sasuke asked when his cloth was being fixed by his mother.

"We're going to picnic with your Tou-san's friends, Sasuke." Mikoto answered as she smiled.

"Prends (Friends)…" Sasuke gave a confuse look.

_Is it a name of food?_

"Yeah. With Hyuuga, little bro." Itachi said suddenly as he rubbed Sasuke's hair.

Then, Itachi looked at Mikoto, "Kaa-san. Hasn't Sasuke finished yet? Tou-san is getting angry." Itachi said.

"Hm…wait a minute…okay. I've finished. Let's go." Mikoto said as she stood up.

"C'mon little bro." Itachi said as he took Sasuke's small hand. But, Sasuke only silenced.

Then, Itachi picked him up and put him on his shoulder, "What's up, hm?"

"Nii-can…wa Tou-can's Prends' name like Neji's (Nii-san…why Tou-san's friends' name like Neji's)?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…because, it's Neji's family, Sasuke." Itachi answered as he rubbed Sasuke's hair again.

Then, little Sasuke stared at him with bright eyes.

"Nii-can! Put me don! (Nii-san! Put me down!)" Little Sasuke shouted.

"Huh?" Itachi confused but then Sasuke jumped off then he ran to his room.

"Wha…Matte, Sasuke!" He called.

Fugaku who became irritated came, "Itachi, what's up? We're gonna be late."

"Tou-san…err…eto…Sasuke…" Itachi rolled his eyes.

After a minute, Sasuke came, he'd changed his clothes. He used a shirt and a tie, a bouquet in his hand.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Fugaku shocked.

"Li…little bro…your clothes…"

"I wil meet wich Neji's pamily, light? Co, I must bling flower fo her … (I'll meet with Neji's family, right? So, I must bring for her flower)." Sasuke replied.

Because, the Uchihas were too shock, they froze for about 5 minutes.

**END FLASHBACK**

Hearing that, all of the leaders blanked, shocked, gasped, etc.

"Wa-Wait a minute. Neji did say, a crazy person had proposed him yesterday, b-but I never though yo-yo-your's son is…"

"Hizashi-san…I think I heard Sasuke call Neji 'she' and 'her'. If I'm not mistaking…" Fugaku replied as he sipped his tea.

"Uph…Hwahahahahahahahahahaha…hahahahahahaha…ha…ha…" Arashi laughed then panted.

After he drank a glass of water, he continued, "So…it means…little Sasuke think Neji is a girl and fell in love with her…I mean him, doesn't he?"

"Well...yeah…"

"Uph…hwahahahahahahahahahaha…" Arashi began to laugh again.

Fugaku and Itachi couldn't say anything. Then, little Sasuke came and tugged Itachi's shirt, made him turned to him. "Hm, little bro. What's up?"

"Nii-can…were is Neji? I wan cu gip dis flower…co her (Nii-san…where is Neji? I want to give this flower to her)." Sasuke asked, finally finished his LONG sentence.

"I think Neji is playing with Hinata-chan in backyard, Sasuke." Hizashi answered as he smiled at him.

"E…ehm…aligaco…ell…Jii-can who…like Neji's persion male (E…ehm…arigatou...err…Jii-san who like Neji's version male)." Sasuke thanked as he bowed and ran off, to search for his 'beloved' Neji.

Upon seeing and hearing that, they blanked and Arashi broke to laugh again.

"Arashi…you'll die because of laugh too much, oneday." Hiashi commented as he sipped his tea, tried to hide his laugh.

"B-But…it was too fu…cute…hihihihihihihihihi…" Arashi replied.

Hizashi, Fugaku and Itachi could only sigh deeply.

**- Second Meeting ended – **

**A/N: **Hey, how's the story? Pretty cute enough? Next chapter is the ending, so keep reading and wait! Well…maybe I'll update fast if my flash disc doesn't get virus again. . Please review and bye!


	3. Last Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or the characters

**A/N: **Hey, sorry to long not update. I've many things to done with. Anyway, this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

**.:O:Little Childhood Crushes:O:.**

**Last Meeting: At Backyard**

Little Sasuke was running along the park. Still searching for his beloved Neji. However, a poem was running inside his head.

**Masterpiece of God**

Neji, My Love

I bring you the whitest rose in the world

But, even this rose looks dull compare to your skin

My Love…

I though I bring you the most beautiful rose in the world

But, when I look at you

I realize I was wrong

Your beauty can't be compare with anything

Even Aphrodite will look down in shame

I know that you're a masterpiece of God

And I'm very lucky to have you

By: Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke was lost in his though. He amazed with his poem for his beloved.

"Huff...I battle lest fo a wai (I better rest for a while)." Little Sasuke sighed as he sat on a near rock.

_Huh…where's Neji? I've searched her for three hours _(A/N: Correction, 30 minutes).

Then, little Sasuke heard laughers from somewhere. He turned his head and found many children were playing. Little Sasuke recognized something very special among the children. Yes, his Neji. His Neji was there! And the worst was Neji seemed like have a trouble with the boys around her.

_Could it be? Neji is being proposed by the boys! This is bad! As her lover, I must safe her!_

**.:NEJI:.**

"Aha! Gotcha! 'Kay, Neji! Your turn!" Kiba shouted.

"Hai, hai. Nn?" Neji looked to right and found little Sasuke was running to him.

Neji's eyes widened.

_That crazy thing! What's it doing in here???_

"This is bad."

"Huh. What did you say, Neji?" Naruto asked.

"This is bad. We better run now."

"Huh? Why?"

"Do you guys see the boy over there?"

They nodded.

"He's crazy. So, we better run away."

"Eh?? But he looks normal!"

"Yeah. He may look like normal, but he's truly insane!" Neji explained.

Then suddenly Sasuke interrupted them, "Hey, you! Ce blon boy over del (The blonde boy over there)!"

"Hm? Me?" Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Yeah, you! Never ever touch my-wife-to-be again!! Do I make myself clear?" Sasuke shouted angrily. (MangaFrEAk19930: o.O . Did I see it correct?? Sasuke could talk smoothly)

"My…"

"…wife…"

"…to…"

"…be?" Kiba ended.

"Excuse me. Can ya repeat it again?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke twitched. "I said…never ever think or do touch my-wife-to-be!"

Then, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Kankurou turned their heads, looking around. After turned about 12 times, their gaze turned to Sasuke.

"May I ask who?" Kankurou asked, tried to be polite.

Sasuke's veins popped. "Licen! Open your dumb ea…as wide as the ealth!!! Neji! My-wife-co-be is Cyuuga Neji!! (Listen! Open your dumb ears as wide as the earth!!! Neji! My-wife-to-be is Hyuuga Neji!!)" Sasuke shouted angrily, finally finished his long sentence.

Their eyes widened again. Then, they looked at Sasuke then at Neji then backed to Sasuke again.

"Neji? Your-wife-to-be? Uph…hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Kiba, Kankurou and Naruto laughed.

"Hey, you!" Neji called.

"Yes, my beloved?" Sasuke responded.

Neji shivered when he heard that, "Listen! Like you said. Open your dumb ears as wide as the earth and use your brain properly! I'm straight! And I'm not a girl!!"

Sasuke twitched, "Ha…ha…you must be kidding, my beloved."

"I don't understand why you don't accept the truth, but I'm not kidding." Neji convinced as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke blinked then suddenly he rushed to Neji and went to open Neji's pants.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Proving you're a boy." Sasuke replied.

As a respond, Neji gave him a Jyuuken, and threw him about 3 meters away.

"Never get near me in radius 5 meters. You hear that, Uchiha???" Neji shouted angrily.

"Uchiha?!" Naruto, Kiba, Kankurou and Gaara startled.

"He's an Uchiha?!"

"Right. And he's a brother of Itachi-san."

"Nani? Itachi-san??"

"Yep."

"Unbelievable. He doesn't resemble to Itachi-san even as an Uchiha." Kankurou looked at Sasuke in disbelief face.

"Yeah. So damn right." Kiba added.

"We mean…Oh c'mon. Itachi-san is such a genius, calm-minded and polite man. But…what did we see in his brother? And the point is, Itachi-san is sane, while his brother is insane." Kankurou explained.

"I don't understand. Maybe when his parents created him, there was a mistake." Naruto added.

"Hmm…I don't think Fugaku-san would make such mistake." Kankurou argued.

"Hey, I heard a noise from here. What happened?"

"Nee-chan."

"Desu ni." Neji answered.

"Sokka…hey, who's the boy over there? Your new friend?" Temari asked as she pointed at Sasuke.

"Ie. He's just an insane boy who passed by." Kankurou answered.

Temari twitched, "Huh?"

Then, Temari walked closer to Sasuke. "He looks injured. Let's bring him to Otou-sama."

"You don't need to do that, Temari-san. He's okay. We think." Neji replied.

"But…" Before Temari could continue, she felt small hands grabbed hers.

"Huh?" She turned to Sasuke.

"You're co beautifu. Woo you mary me? (You're so beautiful. Would you marry me?)" Sasuke asked as his eyes shined.

Temari blinked again.

_That bastard! I'll slice him with Karasu now. _Kankurou though.

"Hey, Kankurou. I don't understand baby's language. Could ya translate it?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh…ehm…Yeah. He said you're beautiful like Ursula." Kankurou translated as they grinned.

"Ursula?" Temari tried to remember the Ursula. Then, suddenly she grabbed her fan, and waved it to Sasuke. Again, poor little Sasuke being threw away for about 5 meters. And landed right in front of a girl with two buns, like panda, with Chinese dress.

The girl startled when a boy appeared in front of her. She walked closer to him and shook him.

"Hey, you. Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked as she shook him hard, yes hard.

_What a weaklings. Fainting in such place. _She though.

"Hmm…" Sasuke tried to open his eyes. And again, shocked when he saw another 'cute' girl.

"Yokata. I though you're die." She sighed.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hands and said, "Let'c get maried (Let's get married)."

The girl became blank and looked at his shiny face in disbelief face.

_I can't believe it. We don't even know each other, but he's proposing me??? What an easy man!!_

The girl summoned a stick, and then thrust it to Sasuke.

"I…"

"?"

"…hate boy like you!!" Then she hit little Sasuke away for the third time. A new record had been made, 6 meters.

This time, Sasuke being found by a blonde girl. The girl was waiting for her friend, who went to toilet.

"Sakura is too long. I better look for her." She was about to go, but stopped when she heard a 'BUGG'.

"?" she turned to the voice and jumped when she saw a dead body. She walked closer to the body and checked it.

_Huh…he's still alive. I though, he'd died._

(Mf: Let's give applauses for Sasuke, who could survive from Neji's Jyuuken, Temari's fan and Tenten's stick).

Sasuke blinked. This time again, he saw another girl.

_Is God sending me the Goddesses??? _Little Sasuke though.

"Finally, you wake. Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

Sasuke couldn't say a word and just nodded.

"Yokata. You've many injured. Did something bad happen?" She asked again.

Sasuke shook his head. Again, Sasuke grabbed her hands and said, "Peace, mary me (Please, marry me)."

The girl blushed when she heard that. They were in their own world, made they didn't notice another girl appeared. Her hair was pink. She was a friend of the blonde girl. She was hearing and seeing the conversation and happy about that. She ran quickly to her friend to give her a congratulate. Sasuke, who saw this girl, backed to real world and fell in love with the girl. He freed the blonde's girl's hands and held the pink girl's hands instead. The blonde girl shocked when she saw this, included the pink hair girl.

"Pleace, be ta motar of my childs (I did it on purpose; Please, be the mother of my children)." Sasuke proposed.

Both girls looked at him in unbelievable faces.

_What does he mean? Didn't he just propose me?? How could he propose another girl when he's just proposed me 5 minutes ago??? _The blonde girl though.

_I can't believe it!! Didn't he just propose Ino-chan 5 minutes ago? And then now, he proposed me??? _The pink girl though.

_Unforgivable!! _This time both girls gave Sasuke double punches, brought him back to Neji's place.

-------------------

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing?"

"Nejinii-san…I saw 'a rocket' coming from this way." Hinata answered.

"What?? Is that true, Hinata-chan?" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Hinata nodded.

"Okay! Let's check it!" Kiba shouted.

Then, all of them ran to the place. Later…Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Kankurou and Temari's jaws dropped.

_That 'thing'!! What's it doing in here? _(Déjà vu?)

Hinata walked closer to Sasuke and waved her small hands in front of her.

"Da-Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked.

Neji grabbed her hand and pulled her. "Hinata-sama. You better be away from him."

"Eh??? B-But…he's injured. Mo-Mother said, it's not good to leave an injure man." Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama…He's not injured. It's just…" Neji rolled his eyes.

"It's just looks like it!" Naruto added.

"That's right, Hinata! So, let's go back and play again!" Kiba shouted.

"Hey. I don't want to interrupt, but he does look like injured." Shikamaru said as he rubbed his head.

Then, Temari threw her fan and landed right in Shikamaru's face.

"Don't listen to him, Hinata-chan. Let's go back." Temari provoked.

"Uh…"

"Ne, Hinata-sama / Hinata-chan?"

"U-Uhm." Hinata nodded as she began to walk away. But, stopped when a small hand grabbed her right hand.

All of them turned to Sasuke, who currently grabbed both Hinata's delicate hands.

Once again he said 'it' smoothly, "Let's make babies." This time, God sent him 7 punches through Hinata's bodyguards.

They made new record, and successfully sent Sasuke backed to his father.

(Mf: Let's give applauses for Sasuke again, who could survive from Neji's Jyuuken, Temari's fan, Tenten's stick, Ino and Sakura's punches, and Hinata's bodyguards' punches).

**XxMeanwhilexX**

"I'm sure you're cheating." Takuya muttered.

"As we said, Takuya-san. We're not." Itachi replied.

"Yep. So damn right. Besides, you're the one who shuffled the cards."

"How could…how could both of you get Royal Straight Flush 15 times, in row! In row!" Kenji cried.

"There, there. Don't be so sad, just pay us already." Hizashi replied.

All of them glared at them. "We're not to." They said in unison.

"Eh??? Cheating!!" Hizashi cried.

"Huh? Why do you say so?"

"B'coz, we've made promise, we'll pay the winner. And we're! So, the LOSERS must pay us. Isn't it, Itachi-kun?"

Itachi nodded as a reply.

"Well…since you're the one who cheating, we're not." Hiashi argued.

"What??? Don't be like a child! Just pay us already, Poor men!"

"Wha…" Before Takuya could continue, Sasuke landed and destroyed all the food and cards.

"No!!! The food! Hey, who is the bastard who did it, huh???" Takuya cried. All of them pointed at the unconscious Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!! What happened??"

"Hmm…we better back home now. Since you've to prepare for Sasuke's funeral." Hiashi said as he cleaned the mess.

"He's not dead!"

"I'm just kidding. I mean, you better bring him to hospital, or you'll lose your spoiled child." Hizashi grinned.

Then…all of them backed to home. About 5 hours later, little Sasuke awaked.

"Hey, little bro. Finally awake, eh?"

"Nii-can...were a we (Nii-san, where are we?)"

"Home. Here. Eat this pill." Itachi said as he gave him a pill.

Sasuke nodded as he took it.

"What happened?"

"…"

"Lil bro?"

"Goddeces."

"Huh?"

"I met Goddeces. They're soooooo beautifu…I propo them…bu-but chen devils came n punch me. Ow! It hurts! (I met Goddesses. They're so beautiful. I proposed them, but then devils came and punch me)." Sasuke explained.

"Oh. So, How are the Godesses?"

_I have a bad feeling._

"Yeah. They have beautifu hairs!!! Byu, Blond, Pink n blow! (Yeah. They have beautiful hairs! Blue, Blonde, Pink and Brown!)."

_Figure that out._

Itachi rubbed Sasuke's hair and asked again, "So, did you meet Neji?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Great! Now, you must be tired. You better rest."

"Uhm! Oyacuminacai, Nii-can (Oyasuminasai, Nii-san)."

"Oyasuminasai, little bro."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------****EPILOGUE****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yeah…I don't know why. But, know he's has forgot the story." Itachi ended.

"Hwahahahahahahahahahahaha……………….." Naruto and the others rolled on the floor.

"S-So, Sasuke doesn't remember Neji is his first love?" Kiba asked, tried to stop the laughers.

"Dunno." Itachi shrugged.

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped from a tree.

"Finally, I found you."

"What?"

"Tsunade-sama is looking for you. Ng? What are you guys laughing at?"

"Hey. Teme! Did you remember your first love?"

"Why do you ask that, dobe?"

"Just asking."

"Of course I am."

"So, do you want to meet her again?"

"Well…even I want to, I can't."

They tried to not laugh. "Naze?"

"I dunno where she lives. Besides, she's in Suna."

This time, they blinked. "Su-Suna?"

"Yep."

"Hey, teme. Are you sure you remember her clearly?"

"Of course I am dobe. I am not you. I could tell her characteristic."

"Oh, tell us."

"Uhm…let me think. She's a blue hair, blue eyes, she has two buns and her name like a named of a flower."

"…And I met her, when I picked up my ball in the park. Right, Aniki?"

"Yep." Itachi grinned.

Then, Sasuke sighed, "Huh…why did I tell you such thing? Anyway, Aniki you better go now. Hokage-sama will throw you away if you late." Sasuke said as he jumped on a tree, and went away. Itachi gave him a goodbye wave.

"What's the meaning of this Itachi-san?!" They cried.

"Calm down. I told you the truth."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember, what Sasuke said?"

"Ng…"

"_I dunno where she lives. Besides, she's in Suna."_

"_Uhm…let me think. She's a blue hair, blue eyes, she has two buns and her name like a named of a flower."_

"…_And I met her, when I picked up my ball in the park. Right, Aniki?"_

"Ahhh!!! I knew it!"

"What? What is it Kiba?"

"Listen…" Kiba whispered to them.

**THE END.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**My parents, My brothers, My sisters, my friends, InoxxHyuuga, KakashiFreak, DarkRavie, Dragon77, MimoriFanForever,xXUrbanRegalityXx, butaneng, Pam & Tyra, UndercoverCIA, Tyra and YOU!**


End file.
